Cookies
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Ulquiorra gets a heart shaped cookie on his desk, then two in his locker. He has to figure out who's sending them, and what for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Have you missed my Bleach? I have that's for sure. I know, I know, Love Hate Relationship is currently sitting with a blazingly obvious missing final chapter, and I have good news. It's in the works. I should be able to post it hopefully rather soon. I have this wonderfully cute desktop with some of my favorite Bleach males on it; Renji, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Byakuya and Grimmjow holding heart shaped cookies and it inspired me to write, so this is the result. I hope that you enjoy it. Also I am completely aware that Valentines was two months ago, but whatever, I don't really care all that much and I hope that you can over look the small matter of time of year.

**Warnings: ** This story is rated NC-17. It contains the following: Slash. Graphic Sex. Strong/Harsh Language. Sexual/Adult Situations. OoC-ness (I tried to avoid it.) Mild Violence. Minors (underaged characters participating in sex). Other Mature Themes.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach, it's characters, themes, or any other material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairings:** **Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra **(I read a Dj of this pairing, and loved it.)

**Setting:** AU/AR. High school theme.

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the heart shaped cookie he had found on his desk with confusion. It was a plain sugar cookie with red frosting on it and sprinkle letters which spelled out '_I love you'_, wrapped in plastic. The normally emotionless seventeen year old looked around, his large blue-green eyes scanning the classroom. There was a group of girls standing around the popular guy, Grimmjow's, desk giggling as they all offered their Valentines to him, even though Valentines wasn't until Friday, which was also the date for the school Valentines day dance. The blue haired eighteen year old seemed rather bored, but accepted the gifts; he wouldn't date any of them.

Ulquiorra picked the cookie up, his long pale fingers gripping the sides with ease and he lifted it up to examine it. It didn't have a price tag on it, or a tag with a name or anything. It actually looked home made, which made Ulquiorra's brow furrow. He pulled his headphones off with his other hand and sat down.

The bell rang and the teacher, Aizen walked in, and the students quickly found their seats. Ulquiorra put the cookie into the pocket of his black hoodie, and turned off his Mp3 player and pulled his physics book from his shoulder bag. All the while unaware of the light ice blue eyes staring at him.

For the entire class, the normally attentive Ulquiorra found his mind wondering back to the cookie that was hidden in his pocket, he almost didn't notice the bell had rung until he heard chairs scraping on the floor.

His only friend, Yammy, a boy almost three times his size walked over. "What are you doing? You've been spaced all class, I tried to get your attention so I could copy your notes." Yammy grumbled.

"You should know by now that I'm not going to give them to you." Ulquiorra said getting to his feet. "As to why I wasn't paying attention, it's none of your business."

Yammy growled. "I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes Ulquiorra."

"Because for one you've got a crush on my sister Harribel, and I always give you part of my lunch." Ulquiorra said walking down the hall.

"Oh yeah." Yammy said and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

Ulquiorra stopped at his locker and opened it, only to find two more cookies, both the same only the sprinkles spelled different things. '_Please Be Mine' _and _'Always and Forever'_. Ulquiorra frowned and pulled the two other cookies from his locker and examined them carefully, only to find nothing more than what he found with the first cookie. They were both homemade, nothing else.

"What the hell?" Yammy asked and Ulquiorra looked up at him. "You got some girl crushing on you Ulquiorra?" He snickered.

Ulquiorra frowned and put the two cookies into his pocket with the first then changed his books. "No." Was his answer as he closed his locker door calmly and headed towards his next class, Yammy laughing as he followed.

* * *

By lunch Ulquiorra had acquired a total of four cookies, and was still nowhere near figuring out who had given them to him. Being a person who unfortunately was always the smallest bit curious, Ulquiorra wanted to find out, despite his cold demeanor.

"Why don't you just ask people. I mean you don't have many friends, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Yammy said as he shoveled food into his mouth at a rapid pace, the nearly seven foot eighteen year old was a bottomless pit and seemed to always be eating, at least when he wasn't beating people up or annoying Ulquiorra.

"Its not anyone I know." Ulquiorra said with a frown.

"Then who?" Yammy asked.

"I don't know." Ulquiorra said looking up at his friend.

Yammy was quite for a very long time, almost as if contemplating something deep. "Are you going to eat them?" He finally asked and Ulquiorra just raised an eyebrow before getting up from the table, leaving the uneaten part of his lunch on the table for Yammy to finish off.

Ulquiorra headed towards his next class, even though he had nearly ten minutes before lunch even ended.

He stopped when he saw someone leaning over his desk, and he went into the class and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing?"

The boy jumped, and Ulquiorra easily recognized him. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, a student a year younger than himself, with shocking bright orange hair, and brown eyes, he was taller than Ulquiorra by several inches, but still small. The only reason that Ulquiorra knew his name was because he'd actually beaten Yammy in a fight. It was something that Ulquiorra wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Shit, uhm... Nothing?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Why are you leaving cookies on my desks, and in my locker?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo flushed brightly.

"They aren't from me, I swear!" Ichigo said. "I've already got a boyfriend."

"Then who are they from?" Ulquiorra said.

"He told me not to tell." Ichigo said putting his hands in his jeans pocket. "You've got to figure it out on your own, by Friday, or and I quote..." Ichigo blushed more again and looked away. " '_Kidnap and tie you up in the supply closet and rape you until you're unable to stand.' _" Ichigo muttered, but Ulquiorra heard perfectly. He was unable to keep the shock off his face completely, but was quick to recover and place his calm mask back in place when Ichigo finally got the nerve to look back.

"Who is it?" Ulquiorra asked again.

The bell rang and Ichigo took it as his chance to run, and made his way out as quickly as possible. Ulquiorra frowned and went to his desk and looked down at the cookie. _'I love you_' was again spelled out with the sprinkles. Ulquiorra stared at it for a long time until students began entering the class and he quickly pocketed it.

"At least I like sweets." He muttered to himself as he sat down.

* * *

**End of Part One**

Yes, I am aware that Ulquiorra probably doesn't like sweets, and most likely isn't in fact curious about anything. He's a cold hearted, emotionless bastard that is also evil. But for my story, although he hides his feelings very well, he actually has them, and he is curious and likes sweets. Also this is a three shot, this is part one, which means there are two more parts, yes two! The sex will not come until part three! So if you want to find out is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra make awesome smex you will have to wait out until then.

Thanks for reading!

Please review and comment, I want to know if I still have my touch for Bleach Fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I swear I've been working on it, it's just harder to write compared to my other stories. Also the last chapter for Love Hate Relationship is also in the works though I don't think I'll be done before the end of the month, but I get out of school May 18th so everything will be a lot less stressful.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for Mature. For a full list of warnings, refer to the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairings:** Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra

**Setting:** AU/AR. High school theme.

* * *

Ulquiorra was still no where closer to figuring out who his admirer was, and it was already Friday. The pale teen frowned as he stared down at the latest heart shaped cookie placed on his desk. Ulquiorra picked the cookie up as he sat down and he stared at it carefully.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked softly, his eyes narrowing in his confusion and frustration. It was the last period of the day and still Ulquiorra had nothing.

The dark haired boy looked around at the other students that were already in the class - but he didn't notice anything different than normal. He fought the urge to sigh as he slipped the cookie into his pocket as the teacher came in and put the stupid thing from his mind so he could concentrate.

About twenty minutes into class, Ulquiorra felt someone watching him. He looked up, brushing his hair from his eyes, and his eyes locked onto intense ice blue eyes. Ulquiorra slowly took in the entire face, and felt his stomach twist strangely. Grimmjow, it couldn't be him. Why would someone like him, someone popular even want to be with Ulquiorra, the 'creepy gothic kid'.

Ulquiorra broken eye contact first, but could still feel Grimmjow's eyes on him. He wondered if maybe he'd done something to piss Grimmjow off earlier today, it wouldn't be the first time Ulquiorra managed to piss of one of the jocks. Most of the time the lithe teen insulted them with words they didn't even understand, so most of the time it took them a day and a dictionary to realize that Ulquiorra had insulted them.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows pulled together as he thought back on the last few months, maybe the entire school year would be a better data pool. It was the middle of second semester, and Ulquiorra had gotten into dozens of arguments, and three fights with jocks. Ulquiorra easily remembered the faces and details - the bonus of a perfect memory. Grimmjow was there every time, but never the one Ulquiorra insulted or fought. The blue haired jock was always watching Ulquiorra with this unreadable glint in his eyes. Ulquiorra at first had just thought it was spite or annoyance, but now thinking back he was almost positive it was lust.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide in realization and looked back up at Grimmjow, and Grimmjow was still staring at him. Slowly Grimmjow's lips pulled at the corners into this cocky smirk and Ulquiorra's heart beat against his ribs painfully.

When the bell rang for the end of school, Ulquiorra quickly gathered up his books and rushed from the class, passing Yammy and his locker in his haste to get as far away from the blue haired devil named Grimmjow.

It seemed however, he wasn't as lucky as he wished. A strong rough hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him from the hallway. Ulquiorra dropped his books and swung his fist at his attacker's face, only to be pushed up against the wall and both of his wrists pinned above his head.

"Calm down." Grimmjow's deep voice ordered and Ulquiorra glared up at him. Grimmjow only smirked. "I gave fair warning. I said you had until Friday to figure out who I was, it's Friday, and I'm tired of waiting. I am not a patient person. Do you have any idea how hard the last few months have been for me Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow's voice was husky, like a rough deep purr. His strong body pressed up against Ulquiorra's and his free hand gripped Ulquiorra's thin waist tightly. "Watching you - wanting you but not being able to have you." Grimmjow leaned down and ran his lips down Ulquiorra's neck.

"Get off of me." Ulquiorra hissed.

"Make me." Grimmjow said cockily and Ulquiorra clenched his jaw and brought his knee up and hit Grimmjow in the crotch. Grimmjow groaned and let go falling to his knees and Ulquiorra stepped around him and straightened his clothes.

Ulquiorra stared down at the older teen for a little while, his beautiful eyes narrowed and his pouting lips turned down in a frown. He grabbed his belongings and left the classroom. He quickly made his way home, not stopping like he normally did every Friday at the corner store for sweets.

"I'm home." Ulquiorra said, greeting his normally empty house.

"You're early."

Ulquiorra looked up, his sister Harribel walked out of the kitchen, crossing her arms under her massive breasts and leaned against the doorframe. She was taller than Ulquiorra, with tanned skin and blonde hair. She looked him over with a critical eye, then raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? You're face is red." She said.

"Nothing." Ulquiorra said toeing off his shoes and pushed them against the wall with his foot.

Harribel didn't reply for a few minutes. "Mother is going to be home late -"

"Like always." Ulquiorra muttered heading towards the stairs.

"She called and said to order dinner. Is there anything you want?" Harribel finished, acting like she hadn't been cut off.

"Whatever you and your boyfriend want is fine. He's coming over right?" Ulquiorra asked stopping at the top of the stairs and turned around to look down at Harribel.

Harribel didn't answer, just looked at Ulquiorra for a moment, then pushed off the doorframe and moved back into the kitchen. Ulquiorra turned back and headed down the hall and to the attic where his room was.

* * *

Grimmjow paced in his bedroom, hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He was beyond agitated, not only had his prey escaped, but also rejected him. He wasn't one to give up that easily, but he was a little bit at a loss. Usually he just had to go up to someone, male or female, and say 'Let's fuck' and the person would agree.

Grimmjow, being a person who'd rather act than plan, tisked and grabbed his letterman's jacket which still had his wallet and car keys in the pockets and rushed down stairs. He ignored the calls from his younger sister Nel and left, getting into his car and taking off towards Ulquiorra's house.

It was a short drive from his place to Ulquiorra's and he looked up at the small attic window to Ulquiorra's room and just watched. He knew Ulquiorra liked to pace, he'd walk around his room for hours, passing the window every few minutes.

Sure enough after a few minutes Ulquiorra appeared in front of the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Grimmjow smiled a bit and got out of his car. He easily climbed up the lattice on the side of the house and knelt on the roof of the porch and tapped on the window.

Ulquiorra actually jumped, and spun around to glare at Grimmjow who just grinned and waved.

Ulquiorra came over and opened the window, kneeling down. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I came to apologize." Grimmjow answered truthfully. "Can I come in?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and leaned out the window and looked down. "Did you seriously climb up here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, are you impressed?" Grimmjow asked grinning.

"What are you a monkey?" Ulquiorra asked.

"More like a cat." Grimmjow said, his grin never fading. "So, can I come in?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow but pushed open his window enough for Grimmjow to climb in. "So, start talking." Ulquiorra said.

"I know I shouldn't have molested you." Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "The thing is, I've been watching you for so long. I had a hard time controlling myself."

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow, who actually did look sorry. "You'll have to make up for it." He said and Grimmjow grinned again.

"I'll do anything." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra didn't answer at first, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought. "Alright then. I'll think of something to do with you. If you continue to please me, you may just get what you want."

Grimmjow smiled a little. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't mean I'll agree."

"Fine." Grimmjow stood and moved towards Ulquiorra who stepped back, not wanting a repeat of earlier in the day. "How about every day you give me a rule, and every day that I follow the rule, I get something from you in return." Grimmjow said.

"Like what?" The paler teen asked.

"A treat." Grimmjow said with a grin. He moved closer to Ulquiorra again. "Like a kiss."

Ulquiorra seemed a little unsure about the idea at first, but after a few minutes of thought, he figured it wouldn't be so bad. He decided to think of it as training a pet.

Ulquiorra had always wanted a cat anyways.

"Fine. If you mess up though, we start all over again. You only get three mistakes, got it?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Fine." He said. "Now, for agreeing, do I get a treat?" He moved closer and slowly put his hands on Ulquiorra's arms.

Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow's large hands, then up at the blue haired teen. "Why would I do that?" He asked and Grimmjow grinned cockily.

"Because you want to reward me." Grimmjow said. He moved his hands up Ulquiorra's arms to his shoulders.

Ulquiorra looked up at him for a minute before standing on his toes and pressing his lips against Grimmjow's for a quick kiss, but before he could pull away, Grimmjow put his hand on the back of Ulquiorra's slender neck and deepened the kiss.

He didn't kiss possessively or aggressively like he wanted to, and finally pulled away, and smirked at the slight blush on Ulquiorra's cheeks.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Again sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm a bad author I know, playing favorites. Also I'm sorry that it's so short.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
